comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-09-27 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Slave-R-Us
This trip ended up being Fantomex, Gambit, and Havok. The good news? Fantomex only has to add a little bit of concern for Havok, but he also feels the kid will listen to him in a heartbeat. Gambit is a trained thief; even Fantomex has heard of him through the grapevine, he has no real concerns for the Cajun with the bad French accent. The three of them are currently flying in E.V.A. Fantomex is not controlling her, letting her fly herself right now. He spreads out a map that was in a pouch. "This is the information I got," he says in his heavy French accented voice. "They are a caravan of heavily armored trucks and supply trucks. The supply trucks carry tents, supplies, and of course the merchandise," he explains. "Oui, they are slavers, and they work in many places around the world. I have only found a few of their branches, but this is the one most susceptible to attack. What is more interesting is the fact the broker is with them now. The broker will have the information we want to steal," Fantomex explains with a wicked grin beneath his mask. "We will release the slaves, make a dent in the caravan, steal the information, and," his blue eyes sparkle with mischief, "Blackmail them. Once we make a profit, we will then take each of their branches down. I've had my eyes on them for a while, but I thought, 'Who are they buyers? What if they are this research group that wants to wipe out mutants?' It is a long shot, but either way, a good cause, non?" Fantomex appears pleased with himself in either case. The landing area that Fantomex is displaying with the attached photos of the caravan is in a desert, Middle East area. Gambit quirks an eyebrow as he taps the quarterstaff on his shoulder as he studies the map, "So da thing we're stealing is a person or a some sort of hard drive?" he looks at Fantomex, "What kind of merchandise we talking bout mon ami?" then he adds, "Gambit guessing dis ain't bout bootleg CDs." Alex Summers is not dressed in his normal X-Men uniform. Instead is in a cream colored outfit with splatches of white that would help him blend in better in the desert. The outfit is loose fitting enough to allow him freedom of movement. Hanging down his back is the mask part of it that he'll utilize before they begin the operation. He nods to Fantomex as he gives the situation. "Just tell me what you want me to do, Jean-Phillipe." Icly blue eyes were hardened as they looked at the map. The dude was serious...none of his usual playful attitude is present. Fantomex is playful enough himself! "Just the hard drive would make me happy! I can crack it," he says confidentally. "Or just make Hank do it," he adds more cheerfully! "Now, what the creating of chaos and damage can be done no matter our task. But we will need to split up. Someone needs to be in charge of capturing the broker's laptop and gear, while another needs to be in charge of freeing the enslaved mutants." He then chuckles, "You can free all the enslaved mutants Gambit, be the hero." He is seriously teasing the fellow thief right now. Gambit just gives a shrug of his shhoulders in an almost exagerated manner, "Gambit dun care.. if you want da pup ta do da stealin' dats yer issue." then he crosses his arms, "Besides.. Gambit a professional, I dun steal less I'm gettin' paid ta do it." he smirks. then he looks at the map again, "Do we habe any more intel, like how many slaves dere are and how many guards?" Alex Summers says in a flat voice, but there is a ghost of a smile on his lips. Perhaps the old Alex is in there somewhere afterall. "Perhaps there are some cute female mutants in there Cajun. That'd be right up your alley. Give you reason to show off and everything." His eyes go back to the map. "But he's right though. If we knew what we were walking into, it'd make this a little easier." "The guards are armed with weaponry from knives to handguns to AK-47s. They will shoot to kill. I'm not sure on how many, just know they got a successful haul in. But successful, I'm estimating a handful at most, but likely not that many. The broker is toward the head of the caravan, the slaves toward the back. Havok, you can stick with me, but if Gambit gives a yell for backup, you go to him, alright? Not that Cyclops really miss Gambit from what I understand, but he would kill me if something happened to you Havok." Now he is teasing them both! He tilts his head slightly, and then nods. "E.V.A. says we are approaching. We are going to land behind this dune," he points at the map. "We will move in slow, they should be setting up to camp for the night right about now. This is a regular waypoint for them." Gambit is running his thumb along the corner of the deck of cards in his coat pocket to get a mental count of how many he has. He moves towards the door seemly perfectly cool and calm, "Gambit ready whenever." he taps that fully extended quarter staff on his shoulder impatiently then he looks back his shoulder and asks, "What Gambit supposed ta do wit da slaves after I free dem and do we meet back up at da ship?" Alex Summers eyes Fantomex for a moment and then nods. "You got it. By the way, one of these days you're going to have to explain the relationship between you and E.V.A. as well as where she is when you're not using her. Never seen her in the hanger with the Blackbird or nothing." He moves towards the door as well and then looks back at Fantomex when Gambit asks his question. Which just happens to be a good one. "Geez, want all my secrets, don't you Havok?!" Fantomex chuckles. Boy, would Alex be freaked out! Maybe he would tell the kid. He then moves to stand from his own chair and places everything back within his pouch. "We meet here. The slaves though? Just leave one truck in tact for them, a supply one be best." E.V.A. lands with only a light thump in the sand, before her door opens. Gambit is the first out, with Fantomex and Havok following behind in the desert at dusk, not approaching fast. Fantomex slips a sword out with one hand, and a gun in his left. "Let's go have some fun," he says with humor in his tone. He doesn't bother warning them not to get caught as he starts to move, expecting Havok to keep close to him. His first goal? Move around the large dune to cause the least movement of sand. Gambit is immediately out of the ship as soon as the doors open, the Cajun moving like a thief in the night. He ducks from cover to cover and is prone atop a desert mound with his micro binoculars out he tries to find their target he has a playing card trapped between his lips as he turns the binocularsover towards the ship to make a mental note of it's location in case he has to find it in the dark. Alex Summers steps out into the chill desert air as he takes a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the dark. Crouching down, he makes his way towards the camp as silently as he can. He's been a part of stealth missions before, so moving in the dark wasn't all that different for him to do. The dusk is already darkening by the time Havok and Fantomex get around the dune, and Gambit is well into place atop it. Fantomex scans the area, his eyes scan carefully, noticing the darker and longer shadows and movements in the growing darkness. He then starts to move, slowly, but steadily into the darkness. He has picked his target, toward the head of the caravan, that is where the guy's personal supplies would be...and surely the broker be too lazy to carry things far. Gambit hops up to a crouching position. He tucks the binoculars away. He picks up his staff and pulls out a few cards from his coat and then launches himself forward. The cajun glides across the sand as if it were concrete the thief's speed is uncanny as he ducks from shadow to shadow on his approach to the rear of the caravan. He doesn't bother to charge any of his cards as the glow would throw off his stealth. His sights are locked onto the rear guards and the assault rifles they're carrying and the combat knives strapped to their boots. The Cajun stops for a bit to allow the others to catch up to him. Alex Summers crouches slightly and then pushes off at a sprint towards Gambit's location. He keeps his breathing soft as he moves rapidly over the distance. Of course, he's nowhere near as fast as Gambit or Fantomex, but he's moving pretty quickly thanks to his martial arts training. He pulls the mask up over his face to hide the blonde hair, though his blue eyes show through the slits in the fabric. Fantomex is a little bit off from Gambit and speaks quietly in the comlink. "I'm not sure if they take the mutants out from the vehicle or not, so be careful when blowing up tents and trucks. And let's hope my photo was accurate," one of the ones attached to the map indicating who the broker was. "If my informant was wrong, I'd be sure to let him know how displeased I am," his voice sounding dangerous there. "So watch out for him." Fantomex then takes off, keeping low to the ground as he moves; his sword is parallel to the sand and close to the sands, his gun kept slightly extended from his side and ready to move in any direction. Havok will likely learn just how deadly the white clothed thief can be, and it may not be so great to be him. The sounds of the camp grow, talking, and some rough laughter. There are actual camp fires light, a mixture of modern and ancient technology. Alex Summers continues moving through the shadows, manuvering himself so that he can get behind one of the sentries. He waits for an opportune moment and strikes, grabbing the guard by the throat in a 'sleeper hold', using the non lethal take down moves that he teaches Generation X to employ. He whispers faintly. "Nighty night, you bastard.." Gambit looks at Fantomex and Havok he points towards Fantomex to indicate to Alex that he's the one to follow. Then he holds up three fingers and lowers one in succession ike a count down, when he's down to one finger he points and then the Cajun charges the cards in his hand and throws them into the campfires. he cards explode which extinguish the campfires and bathes the area in darkness. The dark is cut from the flash of gunfirefollowed by bright pink explosions which seeem to halt the gunfire for the most part. The language was foreign, definitely not English. It matters little though, and while Havok uses non-lethal moves as he was taught, and not even once does Fantomex think to lecture him, the thief does not. A sword is thrust through the throat of one before he withdraws it seamlessly. He then keeps moving with barely a pause, already on his way before the body hits the sand. His gun then shoots out some well-placed shots that are meant to cause panic, rather than actually hit anything. He is rolling behind a truck, and checking it out to see if it is one of the target vehicles. He finds it is not and then attaches an explosive to it from a pouch. "We are moving on," he whispers quietly as shooting is returned in their general direction, but is not even close. Alex Summers lets the sleeping body drop onto the desert sand and then moves towards Fantomex, leaving Gambit to do his job. He jumps up onto one of the vehicles and runs along top of it, leaping once again and spinning like a top. He whips a leg out towards another guard as he decends to the ground. There is an audible crack as his foot impacts the man's shoulder. That is followed up with a straight punch to the face to knock the guy out. He murmurs, "Let me know when you've found the right truck, Fantomex." He continues to move as gunfire errupts around him. He refrains from using his mutant power for fear of it giving away his position. Gambit spins his staff over head while charging it. He then slams the staff into the ground which causes a massive pink explosion knocking back or down any remaining people. When the pink fades and darkness resumes. His red eyes squint to try and get a bearing on the other's locations. The Cajun is off once more going towards the tents to try and find out where the slaves are being held. Fantomex nods at that, not that Alex can really see that well in the darkness. But he moves further, slashing his sword in the darkness as he shoots in the direction of movement, but careful not to hit anything as he does not know if what he hits...could be his 'target' to steal from. As the two move away from the original truck, it suddenly flares up to live with a loud explosion! The truck flies up into the air and crashes down with a grinding sound of metal. Fantomex was expecting that, and uses the flash of light to find his target. "Give me cover!" He is then moving with inhuman speed, spinning about in the dimmly lit darkness from the now faint flames of the burning truck. He is moving toward a specific figure in the darkness. The man asks for cover fire and that's what he gets. Fantomex doesn't even have to flash his sword as he runs past guards anymore. As soon as he comes near one, there is a blast of yellow haloed energy over his shoulder that strikes the opposition in front of him. Alex runs right behind the white clad ninja, his fists glowing in the darkness. "It's not going to take them long to re-group. We need to do this quickly. I just hope Gambit is having better luck." Gambit finds the captired mutants all cramped into a massive metal cage in one of the tents. He places a finger on the pad lock holding the gate closed and waits a second yells at the scared mutants, "Everyone get back!" and then the lock explodes breaking the cage door in the process. He ushers the slaves towards one of the trucks, "Dis way everyone!" ge speaks into his comm, "Mission accomplished." he looks in the truck and quickly finds the keys, "I dun suppose any of you know how ta drive stick do ya?" the Cajun stands guard for a while til everyone is loaded and safe. As Gambit is breaking free his temporary charges to get them a ride out of there, Fantomex leaps into the air and spins. He lands on top of a man, a cracking sound heard as he lands on the guy's back as he goes down. A bag within his hand flies out of it. "Thanks for the gift," and a bullet leaves his gun before he rolls off the man to grab the laptop case. It is the right weight. Into the comlink he says, "You got them? If so, get them out of here. I'll leave them a parting gift, non?" And then Fantomex is throwing or rather scattering his little explosives all over the place as he runs. "Let's get out of here man! We got what we needed!" He trusts the thief to do his part of the deal. The mutants cry their thankfulness as quietly as possible and flee from the cage. With Gambit's help, they secure a supply truck, and the three mutants are out of there so fast, not a one speaking English. They don't care what direction they go, as long as it is away from their captors! On the other hand, the slavers are dealing with a number of explosions that are scattered about, taking out mercenaries and trucks alike as Fantomex and Havok flee. The team will soon enough meet up in E.V.A. as the group takes off. Fantomex is already unzipping the case to pull out a laptop. He sighs thankfully. They have what they came for. Gambit grabs a map from the glove compartment and hands it to the driver, "Git dem out of here.. you're all free now!" he smiles and slams the door shut and waits for the truck to drive off, he waits til they're too far to spot anymore then the Cajun is off again striding towards the ship with a cigerette in between his lips. He blows white smoke everywhere as he boards the ship. He waits patiently for the others with his arms crossed.